The present invention is directed to a well packer that can be utilized as a compression set, a tension set, or a bi-directional packer by simply adding, subtracting or moving components to create the various version desired.
It is well known to provide a well packer which is generally used to isolate and seal off production fluids from an oil and/or gas well between the outer casing and production tubing. However, during the life of an oil or gas field, production requirements can range from the initial flowing, to artificial lift, and include pressure maintenance by the injection of water and/or gases. Each of these phases can require separate and unique features of a well packer. For example, initially free flowing completions ideally use a bi-directional packer. However, when the reservoir pressure declines, artificial lift is required to maintain production. A weight set compression packer is used in wells for this purpose if the producing interval is deep enough to allow sufficient pipe weight to affect and maintain a packer seal. In shallow applications, a tension set packer is the ideal selection if pipe weight is not sufficient to affect and maintain a packer seal by compression.